


The Agreement

by Memetery



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Angst, Deal, Gore, Horror, M/M, Other, agreement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memetery/pseuds/Memetery
Summary: Mr.Eff is offered a deal by his counterpart, and reluctantly, he complies.After all, it can't be that bad, can it?





	1. A deal

**Author's Note:**

> hi I haven't updated this in 500 years but... I'm hoping if I get any feedback, I'll be willing to write more. I say, deeply dreaming of someone else on this website that likes these two...

It was rare I felt like this. I almost felt alone, with no one to bicker with. Things had been quiet- nay, _silent_ , even. 'Silent' was not something I was used to. No, not in this house. This house was loud and chaotic, and I liked it that way. At least, more than how it was right now. I almost wanted that stupid rabbit to come floating along by. There wasn't even any victims left downstairs to scream in agony! Silence was boring. Boredom was… _depressing_. I expected the someone beside me to be reminding me of that, but that certain someone was taking part in this quiet atmosphere.

 

Though we were both in the bodies of styrofoam dolls, still and posed with twisted smiles on our painted faces, either of us speaking was anything other than uncommon. We argued on for hours at a time, and I tried to counter each thing he said as he blathered on about his dismal views, trying so desperately to gear our troubled host over to his side. Though even when that problematic boy was out of the picture, as he was at the moment, we would still be going at it until one of us declared it as useless, before another argument began over something else. That was often how things went around here, but as of late, we hadn't had a real argument in what felt like forever. It wasn't just fighting either, it was… anything he said, really. For the past few weeks Psycho-Doughboy had been fairly quiet, not really engaging in conversation without being provoked to do so, whether it involved Johnny or not. And now… now he was just _there_. Like the inanimate object he was supposed to be.

 

It irritated me. I knew it was an odd thing to be bothered by, but it was so unlike him to not be whining the day away. Not just that, but when he did speak, he was calm! Not hearing his words come out bitterly and aggressive was such a foreign thing to happen, and though I could consider his recent mild temper to be helpful to my goals, it left me only in suspicion. He would never be this _okay_ with any of us getting further in life, the only times he was anywhere close to a good mood was when Johnny was stuck in a bad one. He was up to something, and I knew it.

 

I nearly jumped right off of the vanity we stood upon as I heard the front door suddenly slam open, I didn't even notice the car get parked while in my thoughts. The sound of footsteps from those familiar large boots echoed closely to the room's entrance, along with something heavy being dragged behind them. My already widened smile grew as I turned to the half-way open door. At least that was one less issue to worry about.

 

"Ah, back so soon, Nny?" I asked. In actuality he had been gone for awhile, but I wanted to encourage him to gather more of what he was carrying along. The footsteps stopped in front of the doorway, and the sickly-looking stick of a man glanced over at me with hazy eyes. "What? Have I only been gone so long? I guess the opposite of 'time flies by when you're having fun' can happen pretty well. Huh… I didn't even get my chips. I mean, I got a bag of them, but it kind of got covered in blood." He began trailing along his sentences, as if I asked him about how his day went or something. He seemed to be musing the little story more to himself than to me. "Now that I think about it, they _were_ in a bag, they probably would've been fine. I guess it didn't cross my mind at the time. So I don't have any chips. Oh, now that's a saddening thought…" I paid a bit more attention to his rant at the last sentence. Was he being serious? Whether he was or not, it was a good thing to take advantage of.

 

"Well don't fret dear boy, the night is still young. Why don't you go out and indulge yourself a little bit more?" As much as I didn't want to continue being left alone with my apparently mute counterpart, keeping Johnny happy and enthusiastic was a bigger priority, but more importantly… "While you're out, you could get another of _them_ , too." I added, hoping to motivate him towards it. "Another…?" His gaze trailed down to the either unconscious or dead man whose shirt was clutched in his thin hand, as if he had forgotten he was dragging it around to begin with. "Oh. Another…" He narrowed his eyes at the body. "You know, I don't think I'm really in the mood to interact with anymore assholes."

 

That wasn't the response I was wanting. I had to push him a bit more. "It'd be best to get it over with already, right? They can't be assholes to you once they're dead." And dead they certainly would be, but Johnny still didn't seem to be too convinced with my idea. "With everyone out of the waaay… it'd leave those delicious brainfreezies only to you." Ah, there we go. He immediately perked up at the idea of his favorite beverage, and a smile graced his grim features. Without another word, he darted down the hallway as fast as he could with an adult's body in his grasp, presumably towards the basement.

 

He took his sweet time down there, but I was relieved to see him return, body having been discarded and that smile still on his face. "That was a good idea you got, Mr.Eff. I think I'll act upon it. Oh, yes." He sounded excited. I assumed he was referring more to the brainfreezy part than the killing part, but at the phrase of a 'good idea', that at least meant he was trusting me, and that was definitely a step in the right direction. "Yes, yes. Remember Nny, the world is yours to roam, so take from it as you please! Especially those who threaten your excellent mood!!" I chimed. Although he was no longer facing me, he nodded, and off he went. I noted the sound of him fidgeting with something metallic in the main room before departing completely, that I hoped was the clanging of knives, or some kind of weapon. One coat was never enough for that wall, and since he took such little time downstairs compared to usual, I was left unsure of whether he actually painted the wall or simply chained the man up in preparation, so he needed to get all the blood-sacks he could fit into that basement. Just in case. After he drove away(and possibly just hit one of our neighbors), I was left in silence again, but it didn't last as long as I was expecting.

 

"Smooth talking there, Fuck." For the second time tonight I had been startled, though this time I really did react physically. I swerved myself slightly to find my counterpart turned as well, staring right at me. Not responding to anything Johnny or I had said, I had completely forgotten he was even there. "How long have you been staring at me?" I asked, slightly perturbed by this. "Ohh, not long. Does it bother you?" His painted-on face didn't budge as he spoke, his half-open smile refusing to move with his words, but the voice still came from him. "… A little." I replied, not really knowing how to answer that question. He snickered at my response, and I was the first between us to change expressions.

 

I frowned. Though it was small, compared to my large grin from before, it was fairly evident. I could tell he noticed it. "So, what's kept your trap shut all this time? It's very unlike you to, you know… be _tolerable_." I skipped past any potential banter we'd engage in, and got straight to the point while I had him talking. His eye-lids lowered and his mouth closed, though it was still placed in a mocking smile. It was eerie seeing him with that expression, when it was under his own accord since we were alone. "Just giving you a little 'test run', we'll say. Enjoying it?"

 

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Test run? Just what are you talking about?" It was rare that I would be interested in what my counterpart was saying, but this seemed to be something concerning me specifically. I wanted him to talk. "My taciturnity. We haven't fought in so long, haven't you noticed?" He explained, trying to sound a little hurt. I knew it! I knew he was up to something, his discreet behavior was some kind of ploy, and now I was going to make him spill it like blood. "Quit with the cryptic talk, D-boy. What's this all about?" I demanded, my hands balling into fists as I stared him down. He simply sneered at me. "Alright, alright, I won't bullshit around. I want to make a deal with you."

 

A… deal? Well, now he really had me curious. "Elaborate." I said, cupping one elbow and bringing the other hand to my face. "Say I continue not talking. The only one left to really fight with you over Johnny would be that pesky rabbit. It wouldn't be that hard, I know from experience. As long as I'm suppressed, you'll be real in no time, right?" As much as I was liking the sound of this so far, there was a lack of a certain detail that made it a 'deal', and I refused to let him skim past it. "Don't treat me like an idiot, I _know_ you'd never just act like this on you own. What's really going on behind this? What would _you_ get out of the deal?" In fact, what could he possibly get out of _any_ kind of deal? All he wanted was his own death, and that was it. There was no possible way I could agree with him on something like this, and get away from it unscathed. There was way more to this than he was letting on.

 

"It's not that important, is it? You're getting a life out of this." His smirk simmered just a tad. "Oh, fuck you D-boy! Don't you dare try to pull that kind of shit on me! You'd never, ever let me get off this easy if it wasn't for a price, so tell me what you're getting out of this!!" I snapped at him, but he didn't give much of a reaction. His cocky expression faded and turned into a blank stare, but that was all. "It's not lethal, if that's what you're worried about. I can guarantee you won't like it in the least, but it's indeed a fair trade." He was still trying to dodge around what 'it' is, and I was getting aggravated. "So what if I _don't_ agree? What then?" I asked, crossing my arms. His expression turned into a much more dire look than before.

 

"Then I'm afraid that our dear host won't survive for much longer, and believe me, I'll make sure of it." His voice was calm, but not like the times before. It was utterly disconcerting. It wasn't at all out of the ordinary that Psycho-Doughboy wanted Johnny dead, but just the way he said it, how positive he was that it'd happen… something about it just didn't sit right with me. I had no idea what he was up to, but I had decided that it'd be better to just go along with it for now and see how things pan out, rather than risk whatever he had planned for Johnny. Of course… this meant I'd have to find out what he had planned for me as well, and whatever it was, I wasn't looking forward to it. "… Fine. I'll agree to your little deal, as flawed as it is." I replied in a low voice, but he heard it loud and clear as his eerie smile returned. "Once you get your side of the bargain, I'm sure you won't regret it." He stated, before turning back around and restoring his previous position that we were displayed in. I simply huffed and turned away as well, to let whatever I had agreed to seep in.

 

I really, really couldn't think of what he could get out of this. What did he want, just to get a rise out of me? We got that enough out of fights, but now that I was unknowing of what would happen next, I was a little shaken. It was then, another question dawned upon me. "Hey, D-boy…" I glanced over at him again. "What does your precious Master think about you doing this?"

 

I had asked too late, it seemed. He remained silent, refusing to even look over at me and acknowledge the question. He flat-out ignored it. If I was lucky, I might've hit something, but with the lack of any response I was left unsure. I didn't appreciate this, and decided to let him know of my distaste. I waddled my awkward little body over to his, and gave him a swift push, knocking him right off of the vanity. His form gave out a light squeak when he hit the floor, as styrofoam did, but he carried on being unresponsive. I figured he was just trying to get to me, but… I _did_ agree for him to stay silent, and silent he stayed. This was going to feel like such a long wait until Johnny got home again…


	2. Mimicking the dead

By the time I heard Johnny finally return, light was already starting to seep into the room through the broken boards covering the window beside me. With how long he took(or at least, how long it _felt_ ), he better have brought something of substance back home. A few hours ago, I had found out the first man he brought was indeed just unconscious, as I heard him wake up and begin to scream below. He hadn't stopped, and it was a nice break from the quiet atmosphere I was left with, but I was still bored. I probably could have moved, but I didn't know when Johnny would come back. I couldn't exactly allow him to _see_ me moving again, at least not yet. Especially after what Nailbunny said to him.

 

_'They're not what you think they are anymore, but they want you to think they are!! Their words aren't coming from inside of you anymore!! They're even beginning to grow apart from whatever controls them now!! And whatever's behind them is just manipulating you!! I'm the only one that's still a part of you!!'_

 

That horrible rabbit, he nearly jeopardized everything. Johnny could've turned on us- on **me**! He knew too much. Even though Psycho-Doughboy is more of a threat, what he knows probably means Johnny does as well. I'd have to be steadier if I wanted to get past that nuisance, and win back my host's trust.

 

However… he was right. No longer was my counterpart or I apart of Johnny's twisted little mind. We had lives of our own now- well, we would eventually. We were becoming real, and I could feel it. My corporeal form could do more than merely stand around, and I could _think_. My self-awareness had set in completely, and there was nothing Johnny, Nailbunny, or that Godforsaken puppeteer behind the wall could do about it!!

 

I hoped. All I had to go on right now was whether or not Psycho-Doughboy was telling the truth, and who knew what he was up to? I was still left wondering what he wanted out of me, and hadn't come to any conclusions. I knew him, but… I suppose I don't know him well enough. For now, I guess it didn't matter. Not until it could be brought up. Besides, my mind was immediately occupied with other things, as I heard the car's trunk get popped open outside.

 

I didn't need to take a second guess when heavy shuffling was heard. The room's door was still wide open from Johnny's last entry, allowing me view of the incoming blood-sacks as he made his way by. He trudged along slowly, dragging two bodies this time, the weight nearly pulling him down more than them. They were most definitely dead, if the bloodstains weren't convincing, the gaping puncture wounds were indication enough. I was disregarded as he passed, and decided to avoid conversation for now. His face gave a clear distinction of discontent, and messing with him right now would dampen a connection with ease. Seemed the brainfreezy idea wasn't enough for him to keep his mood up. I merely watched as he went by and left, towards the sound of the screaming man underneath us. I would once again have to wait before interaction was available.

 

And wait I did. There wasn't much to pass the time, but the satisfaction of hearing the screams from earlier get abruptly cut off entertained my imagination just enough to not get bored again. Terrible things were being done down there, and one day I would get to engage in them myself. Johnny was quite the creative tormenter, yes, but he never went far enough. I could do so much worse than him, and eventually, I would! This thought pleased me, pushing away my worries from before. When I finally become real, I would not belong to that beast. I wouldn't have a 'Master', I would be in control of myself and my actions. Everything I would do would be mine and mine alone, and I planned on taking full advantage of it when it would come to that. I would go beyond having the simple senses of sight and hearing, I would be able to taste, smell and most importantly _feel_. I was ready for those experiences more than anything, and the thoughts kept me tantalizingly amused until my ticket towards that goal came back up from the basement.

 

I monitored him again as he walked by. It was relieving to see his clothing covered in blood, as that at least indicated what he had indeed been up to down there. Hopefully the wall was as drenched with the liquid as him. Although his gloomy look from before had simmered, 'unhappy' still seemed to be his current mood. I decided I could involve myself now, but whether it was safe or not yet I wasn't sure.

 

Surprisingly, I was spoken to before I even got the chance to settle on anything. "Mr.Eff…? Why do I keep killing people?" I was more than a little confused. How was I supposed to respond to that? At least knowing Johnny, I was partially expectant for more 'depth' into it… "I mean, I do know WHY- It's for that thing behind the wall, but... _why_ do I have to keep doing it? Why should I let it control my life like this?" Even with more detail, I was left bewildered on how to reply, though I was beginning to see what he was saying. I focused my eyes on his, and to my dismay he looked to be even more upset than before as he continued. "I don't think I used to kill before, I mean... at least, I wasn't always like this, you know? But- GOD, look at this! I'm no more of monster than it is at this point, aren't I? Just concealed under this ruse of humanity. So why should I continue? I could just stop, right now, and wait for it to come for me. End this endless cycle of mindless slaughter and labor. At least, if that happens, I won't have to live under it's influence; even if it meant I wouldn't be alive at all. It would be a relief, almost…"

 

I grew anxious from the sudden outburst. What happened to 'I can't die'?! Potential responses flooded my mind, _anything_ to steer him away from not painting that wall!! "I'll tell you why- because you know what's best for this world!" I stated loudly. He appeared to be in a pitying state, so I tried to appeal to what little morals he had. "It's not just about painting the wall, you're erasing the shit-smears of society of which you hate! You know they shouldn't walk among the others!! _It_ doesn't control you, these are your own actions. I'm telling you this, and you know you can trust me." I came off as convincing as I could, but at moments like this, I was never sure if it was enough for him or not. I knew I could lie perfectly to this man's face, but that wouldn't mean his state would allow acceptance of my words.

 

"You really think this is right? That perhaps, I am a construct of some kind of fucked up social justice? Am I the judgement that is needed, or am I nothing but a deluded man bent on destroying the errors that I see in my cone of vision of the world?" He proceeded with his existential crisis as he began to pace around the room, and made working around this situation a little tricky. Nothing too unfamiliar, though. I could handle this. "Well, what if you are what is needed? You wouldn't want to take the chance of throwing that kind of potential knowledge away, would you? It'd be a waste!" I countered him with other questions, knowing an act of shrouding himself away from answers would eat away at him, and maybe something that would twist his screw of a head back on tightly. Whether either of us were right(and I didn't care which way), I couldn't let him go through with this.

 

He halted in front of the broken window for a moment, with any luck he was thinking my questions over. He held a hand to his chin, and pressed his index finger against his lips in a pondering fashion. "I… I suppose you're right. I shouldn't go over the edge just yet, not with that sort of conceivable answer on the line… I mean, who knows?" A brief feeling of reprieve swept over me. What pleasant words to hear. " _I_ know, Nny. I'm a part of you, after all." I insisted this bond to him, although it was completely and utterly _false_. It got him to my side, this 'companionship', and that was all that mattered.

 

Johnny remained quiet after I spoke. Simply giving off a deep sigh before gearing himself back around, walking towards the exit. It was clear I had won him over for now, but as he was almost out of the room, he paused again. He took a few steps back, then stopped, turning to face my direction. His eyes darted down, and I followed his gaze, as it became quite obvious what is attention was upon. "You've been relatively noiseless lately, haven't you?"

 

Psycho-Doughboy had remained motionless since I pushed him off of the vanity, and kept his promise awfully well. He was so unobtrusive, I forgot he was even there as Johnny and I conversed. Normally he would've bursted in at any chance he could get when our host got like this, but he hadn't let out a sound. I watched as Johnny reached down, picking him up and holding him. "You know, I don't quite remember leaving you there." He stated, looking him over. He sounded worried about it, and I guess a moving pastry display stand would be somewhat of a concern, but to be fair he didn't move there on his own. I wouldn't tell Johnny that, though. After a moment of puzzlement, he simply placed my counterpart back beside me. "I still haven't gotten my chips…" He murmured, before turning back to the entryway and leaving, closing the door behind him.

 

Once again, I listened to his boots press against the feeble floorboards as he went farther away, probably towards the television. I had succeeded in dodging around another of his sporadic mood swings, and was thankfully saved by one as well. My goal was safe again. I glanced over at the one beside me, and his eyes met mine. He clasped his hands together. "I think that went well, don't you?"


	3. A perfectly sane discussion

I stared at my counterpart. So… he was going to be quiet to everyone _but_ me? That might as well have been his end of the deal, it'd be bothersome enough. "I guess it did." I replied to his comment, unsure of whether he was being sarcastic or not. It sure as Hell could've gone a lot worse. He put his arms back down against his sides, and stared forward. "Just keep that up. You'll be fine."

 

I cocked an eyebrow. I wasn't expecting a statement like that from Psycho-Doughboy, towards…. anything, really. It was motivation, but not in the way of the old doom and gloom he usually gives off. It was just a simple encouragement. "… Thanks." A 'thanks' was something that didn't usually come out of me either, but if he wasn't going to argue about the previous happenings, then I wasn't going to bring it up.

 

We didn't really talk after that. I just tried to listen in to whatever was on the television out there. Annoyingly, I could only grasp bits and pieces of what was happening, and it didn't sound like Johnny was watching anything particularly interesting. I tried to amuse myself with violent thoughts, something to pass the time, but it only made me want to commit such acts even more. Or, at least to _witness_ them be committed. I wanted to go out and watch the television myself, but I was still left nervous from before. I hated this monotony I had to go through each day, but it just wasn't worth having Johnny become even more suspicious of us. I knew I'd be free of such things eventually, but eventually wasn't **now**. I wanted something to occupy myself. I needed it.

 

I was reluctant to use my last resort, but I often ended up with it anyways. "So… What's on your mind, D-boy?" Probably something depressing. What else? I couldn't really expect much from starting a conversation with him, but there wasn't much else to do. It would be better than nothing, I guess. He took a moment before responding. "… A lot." Oh, _gee_. "Like what?" I pressed on, hoping to get something a little more. He narrowed his eyes.

 

"Why are you interested?" Well… "I'm bored. Surely you are too, aren't you?" Admittedly, that wasn't my only reasoning. Doing something other than stand around was my priority, but if I coaxed him enough to speak, I hoped to access more information on this little 'deal' of his. I was still left perturbed on what he wanted from me. "No, actually. I'd hate any stimulation. I'm occupied enough."

 

At least I was getting some kind of conversation out of him. "Occupied? With _what_?" I asked. Neither of us were doing anything other than standing around. "Thoughts. I do hate to delve into anything that would require me to be reminded that I am- in fact- aware, but it's hard to not let my mind go astray. Things arise in here, whether I want them to or not, and I don't. Although, I suppose I have to get used to them now." He spoke a little softer on his last sentence, as if he didn't want me to hear it. But I did, and I was curious. "And why is that?" I could probably assume it myself. If I became real, he would have to join along on the ride as well. Being able to think and question was unavoidable, though as I saw it as a gift, I knew for him it was considered a burden.

 

I turned to him. He hadn't replied. Was he going silent again? "Oh, _come on_!" I moaned, not wanting to lose my only chance of 'amusement' for the next several hours. "No one else is here. So stay like that, and I'll tip you off of the dresser again!" I teased him a little, and actually managed to rise a titter out of him. So, I hadn't lost him completely this time. "What about you then, Mister Eff? What's on _your_ mind?" My earlier question was turned to myself, and I paused. **Everything** was on my mind, my thoughts went a mile a minute. I didn't like staying on the same subject for long, except for one. I let the arrow-shaped sides of my mouth widen into an utterly disturbing smile. "Homicide."

 

His own falsely-placed smile faltered as he rolled his eyes. "Why did I even ask?" Honestly, it wasn't the first thing that came to my mind. I wanted to ask him things, but I didn't want him to 'leave' again, and I didn't want to give him the same answer he gave me, either. "I won't have to think about it soon enough. I'll be committing it! The most notorious killer out there will be me, myself and I!!" I cackled excitedly at the thought, but D-boy simply grumbled. "… Or, me and you, if you actually wanted to." I joked, to bother him a tad. I wouldn't mind him too much as a partner in crime, but I knew carnage wasn't his particular fancy. He could depress the victims to death if he wanted to, though. He didn't like physical damage to others, but that didn't stop the sadist inside of him that I knew better than anyone. He got quite the kick out of guilt tripping, to say the least. "You know fully-well that my answer is a no, and it will eternally remain a no. I could never be the cause of such a vile act, wasting pain on anyone but myself. If I had to, I'd prefer to participate in other things. Nothing like that could ever bring me a smile as it does to you, and furthermore-"

 

I interrupted him, somewhat interested. "Oh? 'Other things', like what?" I inquired. He looked a little flustered, seemed I had caught him off guard; It was him who gave out the odd claim. He looked over to the door. "Do you think our boy needs anymore tending to?" My mouth closed into a smirk, I _definitely_ had caught him off guard. I decided that the question wasn't open enough to pursue it, if he was going to go as far as to change the subject. "Probably, but I don't think it'd be a great idea to go out there. Moving styrofoam and all..." Not that we could, he had closed the door. We'd have to awkwardly stack onto each other to get the fucking thing open, and he'd notice that without a doubt.

 

"… Rabbit made you tense on that as well, huh?" He spoke scornfully, glancing back at me. I shared his dour expression as I nodded. "We got too ahead of ourselves there. Johnny was distracted, but he's going to be reminded about it later. Maybe at the worst of times." How reassuring of a statement that was. "With you keeping your trap shut, we might have a good chance of getting him back. It's rarely able to win Johnny over against me, even when he gets like that. The boy **loves** killing." I insisted this, since he was murdering others before my influence even came into frame, whether it was from his warped sense of righteousness or not. Psycho-Doughboy flexed his arms in front of himself and intertwined his fingers, chipping off some of the paint from his 'gloves'. "I'll keep myself in check just fine. Surely you'll be able to handle that kind of self-control as well, right?" I sneered. "As long as that floating head keeps it's shit to itself, so can I." After all, I couldn't just let it go running it's mouth about such things. If Johnny found out exactly what was going on, I wouldn't know what we'd do. For now, we were treading on thin ice around him. Or, specifically, I was. 

 

"Filthy lying bunny…" Psycho-Doughboy mumbled, his body squeaking as he fidgeted with his hands. That was certainly one thing we could agree on, we hated that rodent more than anything. Whether he had made this deal with me or not, I would admit that this would be easier with just the two of us against each other for our host, rather than Nailbunny being involved as well. Psycho-Doughboy posed as more of a hazard in the big picture, risking Johnny's life whenever he spoke, which in turn risked mine, but Nailbunny… It was obvious that Johnny trusted him more than either of us, especially now with the proposition that we weren't on his side any longer.

 

"How do you suppose we disapprove those 'lies'?" I figured I'd might as well ask him about it, though I trusted myself more to come up with something useful. "You should probably tone down the mentioning of Master. Johnny's already quite aware of 'that thing behind the wall', so he might be drawing conclusions to that and why it's there. Nailbunny- or I guess, just 'Bunny' now- could try to use this to persuade him. So, the answer is simply to refrain from allowing him to be aware of your own knowledge of Master's presence." He delivered a more eloquent response on the subject than I expected, but I watched as a grin began to grow across his face. He wasn't finished. "But why stop there? I know you could go further, with those horrid lies of yours. Not only won't you not know about Master, the rabbit will know _more_. What could he say to defy you, if perhaps, you were to place the blame of manipulation onto him?" We shared glances and our expressions matched, locked in devious smiles.

 

"Are you telling me… to turn the tables on the 'voice of reason'?"

 

" ** _Precisely_**." 

 

Oh, this was good. A startling plan from Psycho-Doughboy, but _good_! I didn't think he could conjure up such an idea himself, much less share with me, but these days have certainly been odd. However, they were in my favor, and that was all I cared about. "I never thought I'd say this D-boy, but I like the way you think." I gave my counterpart some credit, since this just might work. If I convinced Johnny that his precious little conscience was plotting against him rather than I, he'd _have_ to side with me. I would be his only option as a companion any longer, and he'd trust me. To earn that desired friendship, though, he'd have to do as he's told. He'd paint that fucking wall for me.

 

"… Really?" I blanked out of my thoughts to find that Psycho-Doughboy had reacted to my quick compliment, and his smile had softened to something less wicked, at least by our standards. I realized it must've been weird to receive a comment like that in his position, especially from me, but feeling my agitation begin to leave I felt like being a bit more reassuring, even if it was towards him of all 'people'. "Yeah, it's clever." I replied. "I didn't think you'd have something like that in you." Out of the two of us, even I had to admit that he was, well… _less_ evil, you could say. He tried his best to be truthful, even if everything that came out of his mouth was absolute bullshit. I guess he had more morals than I, but really, I think anyone would.

 

He twiddled his thumbs. "There's a lot more than that…" He spoke in almost a whisper, glancing over at the broken mirror beside us. He quickly darted his spiralled eyes back to me, and let his arms squeakily drop back down beside him. Suddenly, he came off as nervous, when he was as eager as I just a moment ago. Had I said something? "Pleasing as it is that you think this ruse shall work, but do you, yourself, have a plan to go about it?" He asked. Well, of course we'd have to make a move somehow, but I was planning already now that I had this idea in my grasp. I tapped my fingers together, my black eye-lids lowering. "Yes, D-boy. Yes I do."


End file.
